Pokemon Mystery Dungeon The Treasure We Share
by PartyDaKIngZ101
Summary: A 15-year-old outcast wish to find the rumor pokemon and about to get more than he wish for.


**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: The Treasure We Share (PMD: TTWS)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Let's Explore the World of Pokémon, The Next Big Team.**

* * *

"…Ugh… What happened?" a kid said. "Where am I?" He looked around, then noticed that he was in a black field and there was a black sky overhead. He looked at himself and noticed his hand was covered in orange fur. He had three fingers, his elbows were covered by blue fin-like objects, his belly was white and everything else on his body was orange. He had two orange tails with white on the end, a yellow collar, black whiskers and nose, a white mouth area and everything else on his head fur-related was orange. He also had spiky orange 'hair,' like the hairstyle he had when he was human.

"What the hell happened?!" he exclaimed. He began wonder what had happened to him. He thought that he was a Pokémon but, he never read anything that involved being a weasel-like creature, so he began to walk around till he heard a voice.

"Hello, young one." the mysterious voice said, startling the confused being.

"Who are you, where are you, did you bring me here, and if so, why?!" the boy demanded, bombarding the mysterious voice with questions.

"...*sigh*... Okay, I will start explaining to you. You may call me 'Ace'. I am also the reason you are here, and why you are about to be placed into the Pokémon world." He said.

"Wait... WHAT?!" the boy yelled. "But why?"

"Well, I need your help, but I will explain later because you can't do a thing in that form you have. I tell you more about that form and teach you basic stuff to learn, but the Pokémon world is a dangerous place to be in. Do you still want to go? I need you to answer this, it's important."

The boy thought about this for a moment, then looked up.

"Yes, I want to go. This is different than I had planned, but I bet you somehow knew that. The flash of light was your doing wasn't it? And all those years ago that Pokémon that I saw in the forest, that was your doing too. That way you could test how much I want to meet Pokémon, and how far I would go to do so, didn't you?" he said.

Ace laughed and said, "You really are a child genius, aren't you Stefano? It is all true. Your childhood was getting worse, and I thought I saw potential in you, so I did a test to see how much you really wanted to meet Pokémon. But your heart is so pure, only you could help me, because your abilities and capabilities are different from those of normal Pokémon and normal humans. Because of that, your are so powerful that if a normal Pokémon or human could read you, they would be overwhelmed by you," Ace explained to him. Stefano took note of it, to worry about that later even though it was very important. "But thank you nonetheless. I have to teach you the basics of Pokémon, and tell you how you function as a Buizel."

"What? I'm a Buizel? What is that?" the boy now known as Stefano asked.

"Buizel are known as the Weasel Pokémon. They can use the flotation sac around their necks for a sudden stop underwater, and use their collar for defense during a battle. They can also use their tails as propellers under water to swim even faster, and because they're water types, they can breathe underwater. They can literally live underwater for their whole lives, but they don't. Most likely, they like to explore other places and towns," Ace said. "What I'm going to teach you how to defend yourself during a battle and teach you how to use your moves. The moves I'm going to teach you are Water Gun, Sonic Boom, Quick Attack, and, a difficult move to learn, Aqua Ring. Okay?" he added.

"Okay, I'm ready."

* * *

**Several hours later...**

Stefano was gasping for air, he was _so_ tired. He had learned the four moves Ace had said he would teach him. Right now, he using Aqua Ring to heal himself. Ace also taught him close range hand-to-hand combat, and told him about how observation is a good way to block attacks (which was easy for him because of Silent Analysis). He had also worked on speed, power, and defense, at which he had gotten decent.

"So, you did great in record time!" Ace said.

"Th-thanks," Stefano manage to get out. He'd healed a good amount, so he tried stand up. Then he said, "What did you need help with?"

"You will find out later. It's too early to tell you, and I spent too much time on training you," Ace stated. "In about two minutes, my power will be out and I will have to rest."

"Why you do need to rest? What's wrong?" Stefano asked.

"I need to rest because my plates are missing. And to save you a question, my plates are my energy. Without them I can't replenish my energy quickly, and I will also most likely...die."

"So you need me to go get them for you." Stefano said.

"...Damn. I guess I just told you, ha-ha-ha. But you can worry about that later, I need to rest so I can connect to one to it, which will take time, and sometimes I will talk to you via telepathy because you the only one that I can send information to. But you will get information later, before you go I need tell you this..." Ace said. "DO. NOT. TELL. ANYBODY. YOU. WERE. HUMAN!"

"...O-kay, but why?" he asked, after recovering from that sudden burst.

"Because in the human world, Pokémon are legends and basically don't exist. It works the other way around in the Pokémon world. So if you said you were a human, they may think of so many things. Maybe worse than of the people in the human world. Tell them only when you have to, which will be eventually necessary." Ace said.

"Okay, I get it. Ugh... Wow, I feel dizzy..." Stefano said, getting weaker for some reason.

"See you later, Stefano," Ace said, before he went unconscious. "Hmm, maybe I should give him his most prized possession… I'll think about it..."

* * *

Stefano felt someone waking him up, and he slowly opened his eyes. He couldn't believe what he saw, he saw what looked like a panda, but different color position. He had on blackglasses it seemed, and saw the same odd yellow mouse he saw in the human world, but this one seemed to have a necklace on with a small bright ball attached to it.

"Ugh... What happened?" Stefano asked, waking and sitting up.

"That's what we would like to know. Also, we believe that this is yours..." the weird-looking panda said, while giving Stefano a dark blue bag. He realized that it was his bag that his mother gave him in the past. He felt something inside of it. He was about to check, and it looked like it had been recently opened.

"Did you open this?" he asked.

"Umm… No, maybe it was already open?" said the worried mouse.

"Jig is up, Den. He realized we did look in it somehow. But what is with that picture? It's different than any I've seen anywhere, and who are those strange Pokémon?" the panda said.

Stefano looked at them, then he peeked into bag, and saw that there was a journal and a picture when he was a kid when he was..._human with his human mother_. He didn't bring his bag, why was it here? He would ask Ace for an answer later, but he might as well tell them truth, so he told them that he was human and it was a picture of when he was human with his mother. They looked at him with wide-eye expressions.

"No… Fricken'… Way..." Both opposing Pokémon said.

"But how, how is it possible?" Den asked.

"An experiment mishap." He stated, hoping they didn't push the matter further.

"Cool! You must be a really smart guy!" The panda suddenly became excited. "Oh, my name is Pedro the Pancham, and this is Den the Pikachu," Pedro the Pancham said. "Can you tell us stuff about the humans? I'm curious now."

Stefano looked at both of them, seeing excited, yet eager faces.

"Umm, sure. Later, I promise. But for now, can you tell me where we are?" Stefano said.

"We are at Kaho Forest. Next to this place is Kalmo Village." Den said, still in awe.

"Hey, can you do us a huge favor?" Said Pedro.

"Umm, what is it? My name is Stefano, just in case I haven't said that..." He said.

"Can you join our exploration team in the Explorers Academy? We need three Pokémon for a basic team, so if a third Pokémon can join our team... And the maximum amount for a team is six." he said.

"Can you be more accurate? I know it's a team for an academy, but I still want more details..." Stefano said.

"Okay, the Explorers Academy is basically a school in a nutshell. The teams get assigned their own personal teacher, sensei, or whatever you want to call the Pokémon, and he or she teaches us more in-depth lessons of a true explorer. Explorers also do rescue missions and catch outlaws on the side. Basically they do that to start off, but they go around the world to see mysteries that no-one's discovered yet and find treasures. Also, if you do say yes, it's no picnic, because we have to do the qualifying tests. They are a written test that puts you in situations and asks what to do, a Pokémon battle test, and then a team test. After all the tests are finished, the teacher, or whatever, chooses which one of the team members should be leading the team, but only after we pass. Also there are mission ranks to those rescue missions and outlaws. To go in order of lowest to highest: E, D, C, B, A, S, 1-9 Stars missions. And teams have ranks. There is normal, bronze, silver, gold, platinum, diamond, super, hyper, master, royal, and then perfect. Depending how good we do in the starting test, they determine our starting rank. The highest rank we can start at is silver, and the lowest is obviously normal… Is that enough information for ya?" Pedro said, acting like he was knowledgeable. After couple moments of thinking about what he said, Stefano spoke,

"Sure. I don't know anything about this world. I guess joining a exploration team is a good start, because I can learn stuff that nobody knows about and do something most people can't do."

Den and Pedro were shocked. They just met him and he already said yes. "Wow, I didn't think we get a 'yes' from you that quickly. We'll sign up later we got to end of this week, so I guess we'll show you the town that we live in and tell you the important places we think you going to visit the most." Den said. They then took the Buizel to Kalmo Village to show him around.

"Okay, I'll explain the village to you... There is the Kecleon Shop, it's the most likely place we are going to see the most; over here is Kangaskhan Storage, she allows us to store items that we don't need right now, but we can get them out later; over here is Heliolisk weather link, he can allow us to link moves by his electricity, and the weather is provided by his friends Politoed and Vulpix inside that tent; right down this path is Klefki Bank, takes good care of everybody's money, he locks all the money up in a vault and has stuff to keep track of everyone's money; Klefki never let anybody touch his keys, so that job is perfect for him; right here we have Croagunk Combats Chambers or Triple C's, it's basically a place to train; and I think you will like this place, here is Slowking Library. It has a lot of books, and you look like the type that like knowledge, so that's all the important places. There are restaurants and hangouts, but we'll go there eventually. So, what do you think?" Den explained the village to him. Stefano just smiled wide and said,

"Love it, but let's get something to eat first. I'm hungry."

"Okay, Pedro you coming with?" Den asked.

"Nah, I wanna get stronger like my father was, so I'm gonna go to the Triple C's." he said, then ran off, saying, "See ya later!"

"He's the type of guy that screams ACTION, but doesn't think things through, huh." Stefano said to Den.

Den sweatdropped and said, "Yeah… He is a nice guy, but his father's reputation doesn't help him in that… So, let's go get some burgers." Den said. Stefano was shocked that they had burgers here, he hoped they got some cola. Oh yeah, he took note of what he'd heard of Pedro's father to ask about later.

"YES, LET'S GO!" he said excitedly. He could check out the library later.

While Pedro was heading to the Triple C's, he took a detour to the vending machine and got a cold bottle of water, then kept going on his way until something small and dark brown with blue zipped by and stole his water.

"Ugh! Why do you like messing with me, Shaduro?!" the Pancham exclaimed angrily, glaring under his shades at the shiny Zorua. The Zorua had dark brownish blackish fur and blue tip fire like fur-hair with the brownish blackish fur at the bottom of it. He had blue eyelids, two blue dot between his eyes, red eyes, blue fur colored paws, and it look like he had a blue band on his forehead.

"Don't know, maybe because it's fun messing with you." the Zorua smirked at him. Zorua was a tricky fox Pokémon who just liked messing with this certain Pokémon for some reason. They started arguing and began to fight, until elder Daikenki came and broke it up. Then they both ended up at his pond.

"Aye, aye, aye... You two going to be the end of me. What is it this time?" the elder asked, getting sick of the two children's constant fighting.

"He stole my water for no good reason." Pedro accused.

"What! I never did that, you started it. You used Karate Chop on me, so I retaliated with scratch." Shaduro said lied nonchalantly. They were getting in each others' faces and saying 'that not true' and 'yes it is,' and some other stuff. Soon growing tired of these childish antics, Daikenki glared at both of them and they instantly went quiet.

"*sigh* Your punishment is staying indoors for the rest of this week. I hope you learn your lesson this time." Daikenki said tiredly, like he had been saying that for a long time. Pedro's eyes just went wide open and as the elder spoke.

"No, no, no! Please, elder, pick another punishment! I finally have a three 'mon team to do the qualifying test that starts this week!" he said, practically begging. Both Daikenki and Shaduro were shocked to hear that, then Daikenki had a sudden smirk, which doesn't look too good to the other Pokémon.

"You do, eh? What are their names?" the elder asked curiously.

"…Den the Pikachu…and Stefano the Buizel." he said worriedly.

"Bring them here tomorrow I got something to tell you later Shaduro you comes too, you both are dismissed." he said. He had a plan that both Pokémon most likely already knew what it was. When they left, they turned the opposite directions away from each other and started walking while beginning to cry a little.

* * *

While that was occurring, Stefano and Den went Burgers Beat down to order some burgers from the nice Miltank... (Yeah, that's not awkward at all...) They each got a meal that contained a Downtown burger, fries, and soda (Stefano thanked whoever made this world that they got Cola), and sat down to eat and talk. Stefano told Den he couldn't read the handwriting and who said he would teach him later. Basically, Den told him basic stuff in this world, like type advantage, disadvantage, strategy, abilities, etc.. Then a Quilava looking for a seat walked nearby. Den offered a spot near them and started a conversation with the guy.

"Hi! My name is Den, and this is Stefano. What's yours?" he asked.

"Umm… My name is Lavarin." he said.

"So, Lavarin I never seen you around from here. Where are you from?" Den asked, with a hint of curiosity.

Stefano quickly scanned over his body, and noticed Lavarin had some stress around him: he was kinda sweating was not looking at them while he talking. He seemed kinda timid, too. All this, Stefano figured out thanks to his silent analysis. He quickly said, "Something wrong with you? You seem stressed out about something?" Stefano calmly asked, and Lavarin suddenly looked at him in shock.

"How did you know I was stressed about something?" he asked.

Den said, "Huh, I want to know too. You just said he was stressed, before he even said it, how did you find out he was stressed that quickly?"

"My Silent Analysis. I have eidetic memory and very good observation skills, so with these I silently analyze things. It usually takes me a couple seconds, though. I also use these for reading others' emotions, seeing if someone's lying or not, and if something is wrong later in the future and it connects to the past, I can easily 'connect the dots,' as you say," Stefano explained briefly, which shocked both of them. "But you don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to." he said after that.

"Wow, Stefano where did you get that ability?" Den Asked

"It's a _LONG_ story" he said hopefully they don't push the matter

They still look at him in shock and silence but Lavarin broke it "Wow… Th-that is something, I guess I talk to you about..." he said, looking amazed. Lavarin felt he could tell Stefano stuff he wouldn't tell other Pokémon, like something was different about him from others.

"Well my parents are in an exploration team called Wildlife, which contains a Typhlosion, Charizard, Swarmpert, and Maganium. Team Wildlife is hyper rank status, which means they're one of the best. Everybody tries to push me to follow their footsteps, but I don't think I want too." Lavarin said.

"Mmm, I get what you're saying, but what do _you_ want to do? I think you should pick what do you want in life. You can choose do nothing, but it may end up to be a lonely life without friends. And by listening to that small explanation, you seem like the type who is easily persuaded to do something that you do not want to do. If that is true, I say you should do something about that and stand up to them." Stefano said.

"You read me like a book," Lavarin said sadly. "I'm thinking about joining a exploration team, but most of them seem selfish, and I don't know anybody who's willing to join me..." Den was about to saying something, but Stefano hit him and gave him a look that said 'be quiet.'

"Lavarin, are you sure you want to do that? You just said you don't want to, don't let anybody force you." Stefano said, concerned for the Quilava.

"I know… But you're right, everybody's been pushing me around, and the only way to settle that is to join a team." Lavarin replied.

Stefano sighed and asked, "Do you want to join our team?" Both Den and Lavarin looked at him. Den smirked and Lavarin seemed to be thinking about it.

"Yes, it seems that I can trust you. We don't even know each other and yet you seem very concerned about me. I think joining you will be alright. I have a legitimate friend that likes me the way I am." he said, smiling weakly.

"Alright, let's finish eating and check out the to Triple C' to see Pedro. I know he'll be excited by a fourth member, and we can spend some time there." Den said decidedly, recalling earlier Pedro went there. The others agreed. They talked and told Lavarin about Pedro and wondered what the future hold.

**Inside the Triple C's...**

"Cool, we got a five 'mon squad. I guess this won't be so bad after all." Pedro said while grinning.

"Wait, who's the fifth member?" said Lavarin.

"Oh… Uh… Shaduro…" Pedro sadly said.

"…Why did… Shaduro join our team? You two don't even like each other"

Den asked. Pedro went on telling them what happen on his way to Triple C's. "Wow… That was eventful..." Den said, sweatdropping.

"He-he-he, this should be fun!" Stefano said, suddenly excited. Pedro went to talk with Lavarin to know each other more, while Den took Stefano somewhere to teach some more Pokéwriting (or whatever).

**The next day…**

Pedro, Den, and Stefano woke up in Den's house, went to see the other members, and made their way to Daikenki Dome.

All five Pokémon were at Daikenki Dome… Shaduro and Dakenki were shock.

"I thought you had-" Daikenki started .

"We 'recruited' Lavarin, while Pedro 'supposingly' went to Triple C's but hit a bump in the road." Den bluntly said.

"Okay, I suppose you know why you are here?" Daikenki said.

"Most likely to make Shaduro join our team." Den said.

"Correct, young Pikachu. Also to choose the team leader and name." Daikenki said, which stunned them.

"Wait a minute," Stefano said. "I thought that after the tests, they select the member who is most likely suited for it..."

"True young Buizel, but you can talk to each other and decide right now. Usually, most teams argue for leader, so for those who have yet to pass the qualifying test their teacher chooses for them, but you can decide now or to let someone pick for you." Daikenki said.

"W-well, I say let Stefano be leader." Lavarin said timidly, which caught Stefano off-guard.

"I agree, I think Stefano is our best bet to be charge of this team." Den said, agreeing with Lavarin.

Stefano look at both of them then… "Wait… Umm… I'm flattered y'all want me to lead, but why?" he said to them, while Shaduro and Pedro argued about something…and not about picking leaders.

"Well, think about it Stefano... Me and Pedro found you, and you agreed join our team, then with one conversation with Lavarin you happen to earn their trust that easily. I think you would be the best leader out of all of us." Den explain.

Huh, that is true... Stefano thought. "Okay, I won't let y'all down." he said.

"Okay, but hold on a moment." Daikenki said, then glare at the two arguing Pokémon and they suddenly became silent.

Wow, that's a handy trick, Stefano thought.

"Now, the team name." Daikenki said. After a moment of thinking, Stefano came up with one.

"What about Team Fuse? Everybody in this team is different and are fusing together in one team." Stefano suggested.

"Yeah, I like," Shaduro said, snickering.

"Okay," Lavarin said quietly.

Den said, "Let's do this!"

Pedro laughed, "Come on, let's sign up."

They signed up at Daikenki Dome desk, and the qualifying test to be an exploration team would soon began. The adventure of Team Fuse was unfolding.

**End of Chapter**

**Last Revised 5/23/2014**


End file.
